nightlifefandomcom-20200215-history
List of famous hotel bars
A hotel bar is a bar in a hotel. Famous hotel bars include: * the J Bar at the Hotel Jerome in Aspen * Alexander's at the Hotel Grand Bretagne in Athens * Spasso at the Grand Hyatt Erawan in Bangkok * Zasa Party House in the Shangri-La Hotel in Bangkok * Cloud Nine Bar at the Shangri-La Hotel in Beijing * Polo Lounge at the Beverly Hills Hotel in Beverly Hills * Beverly Wilshire Bar in the Regent Beverly Wilshire in Beverly Hills * Saint in the Copley Square Hotel in Boston * MJ O'Connor's at the Park Plaza Hotel in Boston * the Library Bar at The Four Seasons in Cairo * the Bascule Bar at the Cape Grace in Cape Town * the Skyview Bar in the Burj Al Arab (the world's only seven-star hotel) in Dubai * Clans Bar at the Intercontinental The George Edinburgh in Edinburgh * The Bar and Library at the Hotel Kamp in Helsinki * the Lounge and Pool at The Standard hotel in Hollywood, as seen on "Sex and the City" * the Captain's Bar in The Mandarin hotel in Hong Kong * Felix at the Peninsula in Hong Kong * Red Square (Hotel Bar) in the Mandalay Bay Hotel in Las Vegas * the Rum Jungle in the Mandalay Bay Hotel in Las Vegas * Ghost Bar in the Palms Hotel in Las Vegas * Rain in the Desert in the Palms Hotel in Las Vegas * Claridge's Bar in the Claridge in London * the Met Bar at the Metropolitan in London * The Lobby Bar at One Aldwych Hotel in London * Velazquez Bar at Hotel Ritz in Madrid * The Public Bar at The Prince in Melbourne * the D.F. El Bar at The Four Seasons in Mexico City * Falstaff Bar at the Grand Hotel et de Milan in Milan * Alexandrovsky Bar in the Le Royal Meridien National Hotel in Moscow * Bemelmans at The Carlyle in New York City * The Bar on Grammercy Park at the Gramercy Park Hotel in New York City, as seen in "Almost Famous" * Bull and Bear in the Waldorf Astoria in New York City * King Cole Bar in the St. Regis in New York City, birthplace of the Bloody Mary * Oak Room at the Algonquin in New York City, home of Dorothy Parker's infamous Round Table * Philadelphia Library Lounge in the Park Hyatt at the Bellevue in Philadelphia * Top of the Mark at the Intercontinental Mark Hopkins in San Francisco * XYZ Bar at the W in San Francisco * Koi Pond Lounge at the Fairmont Miramar Hotel in Santa Monica, California * Shutters Lobby Lounge at Shutters on the Beach in Santa Monica, California * Seoul Sky Lounge in the COEX Intercontinental in Seoul * Cloud 9 in the Grand Hyatt in Shanghai * Long Bar in the Raffles hotel in Singapore * The Quaich Bar in the Craigellachie in Speyside, Scotland * the Blu Horizon Bar at the Shangri-La Hotel in Sydney * the New York Bar at the Park Hyatt in Tokyo, as seen in Sofia Coppola's "Lost in Translation" * Club 22 at the Windsor Arms Hotel in Toronto * Off the Record Bar at the Hay-Adams in Washington, D.C. Category:Drinking establishments